Le temps perdu ne se rattrape plus
by Kerta Angita
Summary: Que faire lorsque l'on est pris au piège ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour ! Alors voilà une petite histoire sur Bonnie. Je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez et je voulais... essayer ^^ **_

_**Désolée, mais mon histoire ne suit pas vraiment la série, d'ailleurs je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans la Saison 4.**_

_**Je sais juste qu'il y a un regard torride entre Kol et Bonnie et c'est peut être la seule chose qui me décidera à me remettre à Vampire Diaries ! **_

_**Si je continue cette histoire, je pensais essayer de faire un Damon/Bonnie/Kol. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Elle essayait discrètement de sortir l'énorme grimoire coincé dans son casier. Les élèves passaient à coté sans se soucier d'elles. Personne ne les saluait, ni ne leur souriait.

- Vraiment, c'est minable ici. Tu vas vu comme ils nous regardent, je déteste ça.

- Tu veux dire comme ils ne nous regardent pas ? Tu ne supportes pas que les gens ne fassent pas attention à toi.

- C'est bon tu as fini ? Dépêche toi, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, cet endroit me débecte.

- Oui, enfin non, il est bloqué. Quelque chose coince.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être molle !

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir !

- Je ne suis pas là par plaisir, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille. Quelle idée de cacher un grimoire dans tout ce bordel. Magne-toi, je t'attends dehors, ça pue ici.

Et elle partit en se dandinant.

- Pimpêche, rumina-t-elle en tirant sur le grimoire pour le sortir.

Elle ne sentit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle et l'appelait, elle sursauta et cacha son grimoire.

- Bonnie !

- Salut, qu'est que tu fais la ?

- Euh… J'allais en cours mais, ça fait quelques jours que je te cherchais, je voulais te demander… Ca te dirait de m'accompagner à un spectacle de danse ?

- Un spectacle de danse ?, demanda-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme en face d'elle et d'essayant tant bien que mal de se souvenir de son prénom. Quand ?

- C'est samedi, à dix-sep….

- Ah non, ça ne va pas être possible, je suis désolée, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je suis occupée samedi.

- Tu es sur ? Parce que le truc c'est que… J'ai déjà réservé ta place.

- Pardon ?

- Je pensais que ça te plairait, qu'on y irait ensemble.

- Et l'idée que je refuse ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

- Tiens, je te donne ta place, c'est Samedi à 17h. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes.

- Mais je…

Il était déjà parti.

- C'est qui cet imbécile? demanda Rebekah en attrapant le ticket de Bonnie. Les hommes n'ont aucune manières pour aborder les femmes de nos jours. Pathétique.

- J'ai le grimoire, allons y. Et rends-moi ça.

* * *

Bonnie coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Elle se dirigea, suivant Rebekah, vers l'immense bâtisse. Elles entrèrent et aperçurent Klaus.

- Bonnie, déjà de retour !

- J'ai le grimoire.

- Merveilleux ! Mais installe-toi donc, je t'en prie.

Rebekah disparut en un clignement d'œil et Bonnie s'assit hésitante sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de Klaus.

- Tu as fait le bon choix, sorcière.

- Je n'appellerai pas vraiment ça _un choix_.

- Peu importe. Je veux que tu fasses ce sortilège le plus vite possible. Maintenant serait le mieux d'ailleurs.

- D'accord, mais j'aurai besoin de quelques herbes…

- Très bien, je vais demander à Elijah de t'accompagner.

- Je peux très bien y aller seule.

- Malheureusement, sorcière, tu es bien trop loyale à tes amis. C'est bien ton plus grand défaut.

* * *

- Nous y sommes.

- Très bien.

Elle défit sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Elle gravit les marches du perron avec Elijah et hésita avant de rentrer la clé dans la serrure. Elle se retourna et fit face à l'Original.

- Je ne compte pas te laisser entrer.

- Je sais.

- Et comment vas-tu me surveiller à l'intérieur ?

- Je ne suis pas la pour te surveiller, je t'accompagne juste. Et je sais que ne fera rien d'inconsidéré.

Bonnie se sentit prise au piège. Prisonnière d'elle-même.

Elle ouvrit et rentra chez elle. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec ses herbes.

Et elle n'avait pas appelé, elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit.

- Tu as fait le bon choix Bonnie.

- Arrêtez avec cette phrase, vous me dégoutez.

Elijah n'insista pas et ramena la jeune sorcière au manoir Michaelson.

* * *

_**Bon, ce n'était pas très long.**_

_**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.**_

_**Bye Bye**_

_**Kerta Angita**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Ça_****_ faisait un petit moment (juste quelques mois héhé!) que j'avais posté le premier chapitre et puis voilà, un petit deuxième, je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira._**

**_On verra bien._**

**_Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'ort_****_hographe, je ne me suis pas vraiment relue... _**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Et merci à WhiteBlackGrey, LylineB, Jenifael09 et Malika pour leur reviews encourageantes ! _**

* * *

Klaus venait de sortir, Bonnie était seule dans son bureau. C'était une grande pièce remplie de livres et de tableaux. Elle entreprit de fouiller un peu, sous une pile de livres, un parchemin attira son attention, mais tout s'écroula dès qu'elle y toucha. Elle sursauta et s'arrêta net quand derrière elle, elle entendit Klaus chuchoter : « Au lieu de fouiller, met toi donc au travail. Ma patience a ses limites Bennett. Si je te mettais un couteau sous la gorge, ce sort irait beaucoup plus vite je pense. »

Bonnie s'installa au centre de la pièce sous le regard de l'hybride.

« D'abord, localise le, lui dit-il en lui tentant une carte et un collier.

- Je croyais que tu savais où il se trouvait.

- Pour être sur. Je veux pouvoir récuperer son corps.

- Il est toujours à Mystic Fall, derrière le Mystic Grill, déclara Bonnie après quelques minutes en grimaçant, il devait certainnement être entrain de se nourrir d'un innocent.

- Maintenant, fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Elle commença à préparer ses herbes, puis s'interrompit.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi. Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui planter une dague dans le cœur... Comme tu sais si bien le faire, si tu veux te débarrasserr de lui. Mon sort, lui, n'est que temporaire.

- Je ne t'ai pas fais venir ici pour poser des questions, mais pour faire ce sort. Alors si tu veux ressortir d'ici avec la vie sauve...»

Klaus laissa sa phrase en suspend et désigna le grimoire enface de Bonnie.

Après avoir finit sa préparation et mit le feu au bol, elle entama le sort. Il n'était, en soit, pas très compliqué, mais pour atteindre un Originel, la tache s'averait un peu plus dure. La flamme prit de l'ampleur et les portes commençaient à claquer. Une minute plus tard, mise à part une grosse fumée noire qui flottait dans la pièce et se dirigaient vers la fenêtre, tout était fini.

« Voilà, c'est fait. »

Klaus hocha la tête et attrapa un de ses hybrides.

« Va me chercher le corps de mon frère »

L'hybride disparut et Klaus se retourna vers Bonnie, elle lui tendit le collier mais il ne le prit pas et se contenta de sourire.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Garde le, tu lui donneras quand il se réveillera, il y tient beaucoup d'ailleurs.

- Pardon ?

- Tu feras attention, la prévint Klaus, lorsqu'il vient de se lever, il est un peu grognon... Mais après ça passe. »

Contrairement à l'hybride, Bonnie se souriait pas du tout. Elijah qui était dans sa chambre descendit dans le bureau quand il entendit une ampoule péter et une Bonnie hurler.

« TU VEUX QUE JE GARDE UN CADAVRE DANS MA CAVE ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadavre Bennett, tu lui as juste fait un petit sort de rien du tout.

- Je refuse, répondit catégoriquement Bonnie. Je ne veux pas garder le corps de ton stupide frère vampire assoiffé de sang dans ma cave, en sachant qu'il peut se réveiller à n'importe quel moment et me tuer si ça lui chante. De plus, je ne laisserai pas un originel rentrer chez moi.

- Est ce que je t'ai dis que tu avais le choix, Bennett ? »

Bonnie ne revait que de faire exploser la cervelle de Klaus. Elijah s'en aperçut et décida de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Ne t'inquiétes pas Bonnie, ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques jours et tu n'as qu'à jetter un sort sur ta cave et mon frère ne sera pas une menace pour toi. »

Malgré la manière plus douce d'Elijah, la demande était toujours la même et Bonnie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle le comprit d'avandage quand l'hybride de Klaus revint avec un homme sur l'épaule : « Je le met dans le coffre de la demoiselle ? »

* * *

Vu qu'elle refusait qu'Elijah ou l'hybride de Klaus rentre chez elle, Bonnie dû se débrouiller seule pour descendre le vampire dans sa cave.

« C'est à cause de tous ces litres de sang qu'il boit qu'il est aussi lourd ou quoi, bordel ! Jurait Bonnie en le trainant dans le salon »

Le passage des escaliers fut le plus périlleux, mais elle n'eut pas trop de scrupule à faire ricocher la tête du frère de Klaus sur ses marches. Une fois enfermé et le sort effectué, elle se rendit compte des dégats.

« Il a tout dégueulasser mon escalier avec son sang ! »

Si son père... ou n'importe qui faisait une visite surprise et pour... une raison quelconque voulait descendre à la cave, elle ferait mieux de nettoyer le sang.

Une fois, l'atelier ménage finit, elle remonta dans sa cuisine et se lava les mains. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, Elijah et le gugus de Klaus étaient partis.

Auparavant, Klaus, avant de sortir du manoir, n'avait pas oublié de lui rappeler qu'il comptait sur sa totale discrétion sur toute cette histoire.

Il avait menacé tout le monde, de ses camarades de classes, à ses amis, et au peu de famille qu'il lui restait. Et elle savait que Klaus en était capable et que, pour l'instant, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'eux.

* * *

Même si sa nuit avait été plutôt agité et qu'elle n'avait cessé de se réveiller à chaque bruit et de vérifier que la protection de la cave était bien en place, Bonnie essayait de paraître la plus fraîche possible.

En arrivant au lycée, elle avait été surprise de croiser Rebeckah. Et carrément dépitée lorsqu'elle alla à son casier et que... comme le plus grand des hasards, celui de sa grande amie blonde était à côté du sien.

« Tu es ici pour me surveiller ? Lui demanda Bonnie. Vous savez, je ne peux rien faire contre votre frère, si je savais tuer un Originel, vous l'auriez remarqué. Alors tu ferais mieux de partir et de ne pas toucher à un seul de ces lycéens.

- On se calme, sorcière. Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi. »

Sur cette remarqua, la blonde claqua son casier et partit. Bonnie n'essaya même pas de comprendre et partit elle aussi.

* * *

A la sortie des cours, Bonnie rejoignit Caroline dehors qui discutait avec Matt.

- Hey Bonnie !

- Salut.

- On accompagne Matt au Grill ? Demanda Caroline.

Bonnie allait accepter mais soudain Matt perdit son entrain.

- Enfin, les filles, ça vous tenterait pas une prochaine fois plutôt ? De toute façon, j'y bosse tout le temps... Alors y aller même quand c'est mon soir de congé, c'est déprimant.

- Euh... Si tu veux.

Puis il partit.

- C'est moi ou ça sent l'excuse foireuse ? Demanda Caroline en observant Matt partir. Je suis sure qu'il a vu une fille et qu'il préfère trainer avec elle ce soir plutôt qu'avec ses vieilles amies ! Hurla Caroline pour que Matt l'entende.

- Caroline ! C'est de la jalousie mal placée, se moqua Bonnie.

Bonnie attrapa Caroline et elles partirent en direction du Grill.

* * *

« Tu vois celui la Bonnie ?

- Lequel ?

- Lui, là. Juste derrière le billard !

- A gauche... ou à droite ?

- A gauche ! Celui qui... Bah celui qui , maintenant, est entrain d'embrasser la rousse, répondit Caroline déçue en buvant son verre.

- Laisse tomber Caroline, tous les mecs mignons sont pris.

- Et l'autre la ?

- Celui à la table ?

- Oui !

- Tu veux rire, il fait carrément peur ! S'exclama Bonnie. Je trouve même malsain ce qu'on est entrain de faire, tu as un petit ami, Caroline ! Alors arrête de mater ! Se moqua la sorcière en donnant un coup de coude à son amie.

- Mais non voyons. Et le mec de dos la bas, vers l'entrée ? Il est pas mal ?

- Ça va... Ça va... Mais ça fait trop « Damon ».

L'homme se retourna et sourit aux demoiselles.

« Normal... C'est Damon, répondit Caroline encore plus dépitée. Bon changeons, c'est pas intéressant. Celui assis à la table la bas ? »

Mais Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Damon s'était installé à coté d'elles.

« Alors comme ça je ne suis pas intéressant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, trop con, répondit Caroline.

- Ouuuuh. Je sens une légère amertume, tu n'as pas aimé que j'envoie ton petit chien valser dans la forêt la dernière fois ? »

Tyler et Damon avaient eu un petit accrochage la dernière fois qu'il s'était vus...

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de venir nous embêter ? Demanda Bonnie

- Vous aviez une conversation de deux vieilles femmes aigries, je ne vous embête pas, je vous sauve. Je vous apporte l'homme de vos rêves !

- Et où se cache-t-il ? Demandèrent les filles.

- Juste là ! S'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras.

- Eh ouais ! Pas mal, tu as bon goût Damon, répondit Bonnie.

- Lequel ? Demanda Caroline

- Tu vois le doigt de Damon la ?

- Ouais...

- Bah juste derrière, le blond !

- Oh oui ! S'excita Blondie. Il est mignon !

- Tu te moques de toi Bon-bon ?

- Pas du tout, il est vraiment mignon, regarde ! lui répondit Bonnie en lui souriant innocemment »

Damon allait riposter mais quelqu'un le devança.

« Tu vois bien que tu n'intéresses pas ces deux jeunes femmes Damon, tu devrais cesser de les importuner.

- Klaus, comme c'est gentil de nous rendre une petite visite, sourit Damon.

- Je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir salué Caroline. _Sweetheart_, lui dit il en baisant sa main. ».

En un regard, Bonnie comprit que Klaus voulait lui parler. Et elle comprit qu'elle devait sortir _maintenant_, quand l'hybride posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damon en souriant gentiment à la sorcière.

« J'ai envie de faire pipi, s'exclama Bonnie d'un coup en sautant de son siège et laissant étonné les deux vampires et l'hybride.

- Petite vessie les sorcières... commenta Damon en se dégageant de la prise de Klaus. »

* * *

**_C'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _**

**_En attendant de savoir ce que vous en pensez,_**

**_Bises,_**

**_Kerta Angita_**


End file.
